


F$%&ING Walmart.com!!!

by AngelTalion



Series: The Life We Live [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adult Language, Anniversary, Blurb, Fluff, One Shot, Online Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pair of wide shocked eyes turned toward the exit where Kurt had just stormed out of the room. "I've said it before and I know I'll say it again, that Smyth kid is one lucky SOB."</p><p>"DUDE! That's his anniversary present? How did your Boy let him go?" Puck gaped at Sam.</p><p>Shaking his head Sam sighed, "I ask him that question all the time, Man. You have no idea."</p><p>***<br/>this is going to be a series of one-shots & blurbs of Kurtbastiany goodness :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	F$%&ING Walmart.com!!!

Kurt let out a frustrated snarl before slamming a first into the arm of the sofa, "FUCK!" He was so distracted by his ill behaving computer that he didn't notice the game being muted or that his father and two self-appointed 'brothers' were now staring at him in fear. Kurt Hummel got angry, yelled, threw things, and upon occasion was known to bite (it only happened twice!) but he did not curse; especially not in front of his father. 

"Uh, whatchya doin' over there, Kiddo?" Burt decide to brave his son's wrath. He did have the best chance of survival.

Distractedly chewing his lip, "Hrmm? What?" Finally he looked up. "What Dad?"

Burt looked at Puck and Sam before looking back at Kurt, "I was just wondering what's got you so... caught up over there?"

"I'm TRYING! Arrg, I hate you! Do you hear me Wal-Mart dot com! I hate you and every cheap stupid thing you have and you're idiotic bundle too!" He huffed slamming the lid on his precious piece of electronic equipment. He would later regret that, "I was trying to order this idiot video game system bundle thing with a game, Bash wants for his anniversary present. If I don't order it by midnight he won't arrive in time and my check from work just came in!"

Sam choked on his beer. "Bun-bundle? As in X-one and game pack?" Big blue eyes practically shown with excitement.

"YES! Can I use your computer? Mine seems to hate me, or maybe its just rejecting wal-mart stupid effing dot com!" He snarled again, standing and heading for Sam's bag without really receiving permission. Gathering Sam's computer he made for the kitchen muttering about coffee and blowjobs. The second of which Burt instantly wiped from his mind. 

Three pair of wide shocked eyes turned toward the exit where Kurt had just stormed out of the room. "I've said it before and I know I'll say it again, that Smyth kid is one lucky SOB."

"DUDE! That's his anniversary present? How did your Boy let him go?" Puck gaped at Sam.

Shaking his head Sam sighed, "I ask him that question all the time, Man. You have no idea."

"I think Quinn's head would explode if I even hinted I wanted a video game for our anniversary let alone a whole new console." He whistled looking at Burt.

Snorting the older Hummel sat back, "Every morning I wake up next to the woman I love and think I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Sighing Puck settled back with a frown and nods, "Then Kurt and Sebastian come to visit and you realize Quinn would never buy you a gaming console."

"Or snipe vintage and one of a kind t-shirts from your favorite shows." Sam muttered sadly vividly remembering Sebastian telling him the story of his 'Wrath Of Khahn' t-shirt.


End file.
